Healium
by Stessa
Summary: Follow-up to Gallium & Yttrium: Regina is having a tough week, but Henry and Emma have a few surprise questions they'd like her to answer. Swanqueen. [Second fic in When Chemicals React series]


A/N: This is a follow-up one-shot to my fic Gallium & Yttrium. You can most definitely read this if you haven't read G&Y, but it probably won't be as satisfying.

Warning: There's graphic sex with a strap-on in the end of the story, just know that if it's not for you.

* * *

 **HEALIUM**

To say that Regina was having a really tiring day was putting it mildly. In fact, it seemed like she'd had a really tiring week throughout, a week in which the only saving grace was looking forward to the moment when it was all going to be over; the moment when she could finally drop this horrid insurance fraud case she'd been prepping for, and get on with her weekend. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much prep to do for a case, and even with the help of Kathryn and every spare hand at the office, it had taken longer than anticipated to get everything ready for trial.

"You need to go home and spend the night and tomorrow with your family, Regina," Kathryn said and rolled on her office chair around Regina's desk. "You've been working 16-hour days all week. Let me handle the final preps tomorrow so you can rest and be ready for Monday."

It sounded amazing, if Regina was being honest, to finally say enough was enough, that it wouldn't be better now if it wasn't already, and leave the case at the office to let Kathryn do the final work tomorrow; prepping the witnesses one final time and double, no _triple_ checking Regina's opening statement. She smiled up at her oldest friend and couldn't quite read the excited glimmer Kathryn had in her eyes. "That does sound really good actually," she admitted and tapped her pen against the side of her desk.

It was Saturday today, the clock rounding on 7pm, and she had barely seem Emma all week - let alone Henry who had been asleep by the time she had gotten home in the evenings – but this was _her_ case. It was a big case, and she was fairly certain that she was going to win it, but she had to be prepared. She never did anything halfway, and her client was counting on her. But then the prospect of spending Sunday with Emma and Henry – just relaxing at home or going to enjoy the fall weather in the park – it was a really nice prospect and Kathryn seemed to think so, too.

Kathryn nudged her calve with a sock-clad foot, having discard her heels hours ago when Fredrick had stopped by with a late lunch and ordered his fiancée to get comfortable. "Go on," she encouraged her, "I know you miss them. They probably miss you too."

It was true, she did. She _missed_ her girlfriend. She missed the eight-year-old kid who was for all intents and purposes pretty much her son. She just wanted to return home tonight, share dinner with them both – and their shelter cat Cat they adopted about a year ago – and curl up on the couch with a superhero movie, which had been Henry's obsession for the past two months or so.

Regina acquiesced, "Are you really certain you're okay with this, Kat?"

"Get the fuck outta here," Kathryn assured her with a goofy smile, and Regina pushed her chair back to start gathering her things. "Zelena ordered me to kick you home hours ago, so really, this is me being nice."

Rolling her eyes, Regina slipped into her jacket, "Zelena doesn't know a thing about hard work, so don't listen to her." She wrapped her scarf around her neck and turned to look at her friend seriously. "If anything goes wrong, or if _anything_ is not making sense, you call me, _do you understand_?" She paused, reached for her purse and dug around for her keys. "Everything has to go smoothly on Monday."

Kathryn leaned back in her chair. "And it will. You're ready, Regina, you're gonna knock this out of the park, so just go on home already."

Regina smiled faintly, "I guess I will then."

Waving her phone at her, Kathryn grinned, "This means I can tell Marian I finally sent you home to relax. Her and Roland were worried." She added the last part with a sly wink and Regina scoffed loudly and turned on her heel to leave the office.

The rest of the building was empty, it being Saturday after all, and she pressed the button for the elevator and pulled out her phone to shoot Emma a quick text.

 _Dear, I'm leaving work now. See you soon._

The elevator opened with a ding, and Regina entered, waiting impatiently as it made its way down to the carpark where her Mercedes was waiting. They still had a car each, even though Regina found it absolutely foolish on most days. However, Emma was not willing to let go of the Bug just yet, and Regina was not willing to drive it regularly – she could _not_ show up to court in that thing! – which worked well for days like these. Emma always said that when they decided to have another kid (and Regina quite liked the way her girlfriend's gaze lit up happily at the mention of this) she'd scrap the car and buy them something more responsible.

Entering the carpark, Regina bibbed her Mercedes open and slid into the driver's seat. She pulled her hair back and out of her face – it had grown so long now, she could place it in a tall ponytail, and Emma liked to run her fingers obsessively through it which was honestly why Regina hadn't decided to cut it yet – and checked her phone to find a reply from Emma.

 _Score, can't wait babe! Kid's already picking out a movie and demanding popcorn._

Regina smiled at the text and placed the keys in the ignition. As she made her way out of the carpark and drove the familiar road home, she thought about how much her life had changed in the past two and a half years; since meeting Emma and Henry. Back then she didn't have something to leave work early for, even if she had wished she had. Now, it was something she found herself doing more regularly, especially after Henry and Emma had moved into her – now their - apartment.

Her mother was fully and undoubtedly supportive of her relationship with Emma now, but leaving work was something she would never understand about Regina, despite the fact that Regina repeatedly told her that there was more important things in life than work and cases. Cora usually just laughed disbelievingly at that and turned back to her lunch when she visited Regina at the office. Secretly, Mother adored Henry and spoiled him rotten for birthdays and Christmases.

It didn't take long for Regina to arrive at Mifflin Street. She could feel the long week creep up her back and she suddenly felt very tired. This case was wearing her down, but thankfully it was over by next week, depending on how long the trail dragged on. She leaned over and opened the glove department to pull out her spare make-up that she kept in there, mostly for work-emergencies. She quickly gave herself a look-over in the rearview mirror, making sure that the long day didn't show too much on her face. She pulled the elastic band out of her hair and ran her fingers through it.

She was so ready for family time.

Regina slipped out of her car and locked it before crossing the street. She said hello to Doorman Herman and made her way up in the elevator. It had taken some time for Emma and Henry to get used to living in this 'fancy-ass apartment' as Emma liked to put it, but now they felt right at home. They had all the space they needed, although they did sometimes broach the subject of buying a house together with a green backyard and a swing set.

Emma was finally _completely_ done working as a bails-bonds person, even if her hours had been going steadily down the last two years. She'd signed her newest contract at The Hills just last month, which meant that she was now working full-time there, and Regina knew that it made her even more sure that they could actually achieve that house someday. No more weird hours for her, going home every night and having the weekends off. Regina quite liked that change as well.

The elevator signalled the arrival on their floor and Regina swept down the hallway, keys jiggling in the lock and happiness pooling in the pit of her stomach. This was it; this was what made life worth it. Coming home to Emma and Henry and Cat, and just being loved and cared for. Suddenly, she didn't feel too tired after all.

When she stepped into the apartment, she paused for a second as the door smacked softly closed behind her. There was a careful dim lighting in their open kitchen-living room space, and Henry was standing in the middle of the floor, hands tucked behind his back. He was dressed handsomely, in the tux they had bought him for Kathryn and Fredrick's upcoming wedding, and Regina blinked at him in confusion. She let her eyes trail to Emma on the couch; she shrugged and smiled goofily at Regina. Cat was lounging on the beanbag chair in the corner (a birthday present to Henry from Ruby and Dorothy), its belly protruding happily in the air.

"Hi babe," Emma chirped and leaned leisurely back on the couch as Regina slipped out of her high heels and dropped her purse on the counter by the door.

Regina furrowed her brow. "Henry… Emma? What's going on?" She discarded her jacket and scarf too and let her eyes settle on Henry once more.

Henry had a huge smile on his face as he looked up at her. "R'gina," he said, and it seemed like her heart skipped a beat as she stepped closer; he hadn't called her that in almost a year, not since he finally learned how to properly pronounce her name. She admitted to Emma just a few months ago that she missed it, although come to think of it, she probably missed when he was a tiny six-year-old and not just the name itself. He was really growing up so fast, and it was happening right before Regina's eyes. "Sit," he demanded and motioned with his head towards one of the kitchen chairs which was conveniently dragged slightly away from the table and turned around.

Regina took a seat on the chair and eyed them both suspiciously. She had a bad feeling that this was another one of their 'serious conversations'; the conversations they tended to set up when they wanted to convince her to do something they were sure she wasn't interested in. That was how they ended up with Cat, for goodness sake! And the two Swans – the two people she loved most in the entire world – had a way of convincing her to do just about anything they wanted her to. "We're not getting a dog, they're not allowed," she warned them both sternly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I still say we can easily smuggle it past Herman in the lobby. He's not so young anymore, you know," she joked, but Regina knew at once that this wasn't about a dog. Did Emma look… nervous?

"R'gina," Henry begun again, and now she was really starting to grow suspicious. Did he get kicked out of school or something? No, not her little prince. It didn't feel like a bad thing, not with the way that Emma was nervously fidgeting, chewing on her bottom lip, and most certainly not with the way that Henry was dressed and the room was set up. She was pretty sure it was a good thing – when was it ever not a good thing with Henry and Emma? – so Regina tried to calm her shoulders and let it happen. She trusted them with all of her heart, but old habits die hard, and sometimes she was still hit with waves of distrust of the world, of thinking everything good would come to an end for her, even if neither Emma nor Henry had ever done the smallest thing to make her feel that way.

"You haven't called me that in months," she throatily replied to Henry, as she pulled herself out of it. She had no idea why, but her heart was thudding madly inside her chest, and she was nervous, nervous in a way she hadn't been since she first bared her heart for Emma more than two years ago. There was something in the air tonight, and she was certain that her girlfriend and son had something up their sleeves. A good kind of nervous.

Henry stepped closer; his shoes were shining perfectly, his hair combed to the side, and the Wonder Woman bowtie around his neck was a little crooked. His small, still round, face was serious though, and his eyes – such a copy of his mother's – were shimmering with excitement. "Nope," he grinned, bopping his head up and down as he stopped in front of her. With Regina on the chair he was still smaller than her and she longed to reach out and wrap her arms around him. "I called you R'gina 'cuz I couldn't say your name," he clarified, and he was side-eying Emma who gave him an encouraging nod. "Now, I can, so…"

She gave a curt nod, "That is true. Go on," she encouraged him. Emma offered her a goofy thumbs-up from behind Henry's back, and Regina felt herself relax at once.

He took a moment; his jaw was set in determination and his tongue poked out from between his lips. She realised that he was _nervous_ too. What was going on right now? She sagged against the chair and decided to just go with it, to stop thinking, and Henry breathed out deeply. "But I don't really want to call you Regina anymore," he eventually said.

"You don't?" she questioned him. She had to admit that that was confusing. Did he want to go back to calling her R'gina instead? Sure, it was a bit odd now that he was older, but she wouldn't mind. She'd always been his R'gina, since finding him alone on the wooden castle at The Hills. She'd been his R'gina, and he'd been her little prince.

Henry shook his head and carefully revealed his hands which had been – up until this moment – tucked neatly behind his back. She was surprised to see that he was holding on tightly to a big envelope, an envelope he was now presenting to her. She could see her name spelled out in Henry's neat penmanship, and there were a lot of drawings around the edges as well. "Me and Ma got this ready for you. I was hoping that…" he paused, and she was pretty sure she saw tears gathering in his eyes, "…that you would sign it," he finished.

Taking the envelope carefully, Regina stared at him. "What is it?" she asked him. She felt really silly for asking so many questions tonight, but she was honestly so confused. She'd been prepared for movies and popcorn, but it was clear that Henry and Emma had something entirely else planned for them.

"Open it, babe," Emma encouraged from the couch, and Cat offered her two scents by yawning loudly.

Regina slid her finger beneath the lid – it was clear that it had been opened before, which just confused her even more – and she felt a thick stack of papers slide out of it, into her lap. She glanced up at Henry, who was watching her carefully, his foot tapping lightly against the wooden floor, and she swallowed thickly before she lowered her gaze and turned the papers around with a shaking hand.

She glanced over the papers and just stared at the first page, not really understanding what she was sitting with. It looked like a legal document – she was quite familiar with those thanks to her job – but what she didn't understand was why she was _sitting with one._ Why Henry and Emma had given her one. She let her eyes roam over the first page, scanning the small print briefly as certain words popped out at her.

 _Regina Mills,_ it said, and _Henry Swan_ was written too, a lot. She leafed through the next few pages and saw paragraphs, conditions, and finally two words – _legal adoption._ Glancing up at Henry once more, she honestly felt like her heart was trying to beat its way out of her throat. She felt ready to cry, like tears were pressing behind her eyes, threatening to spill out. Was this really what she thought it was? She turned to the last page and the official signatures of the lawyer – Kathryn, because _of course_ Kathryn – and the other party, Emma Swan, and a blank line with her name typed beneath it.

Regina dropped the papers back into her lap and stared up at Henry once more. Her vision was blurred, and she could barely see his face. "Henry, what…" she didn't know what she was going to say, so she simply stopped talking and just looked at him.

"I was really hoping," Henry softly said, and his voice cracked slightly as he looked at her. Tears were streaming down his tan face, and Regina couldn't tear her eyes away from him. "I was hoping that I could get to call you… get to call you… _Mom_ ," he finished, and at once it felt like Regina's body had left the chair and was floating around in the air above Boston.

She carefully placed the abandoned papers on the table behind her and reached a hand out to pull Henry closer. She knew she had to be the grown-up in this scenario and act upon Henry's words as to not leave him hanging; it was clear that he was nervous, nervous of being rejected by her, even if she couldn't imagine why, so she had to pull herself together, even if she felt like floating and laughing in pure joy. Regina tugged him closer, so close that he was nestled between her legs, and she placed a hand gingerly on his cheek. "Oh Henry," she softly breathed.

Henry met her warm palm, and his cheek was wet on her skin, and he whispered, "It's just that… You're already like my Mom, you have been for two years, and I know I could just call you Mom, but I wanted to make it official. Because you're… you're my mom," he finished, and she wrapped her arms around him at once and pulled him into her body.

"I'd be so honoured," she murmured into his neck, and she felt his little body shake with sobs. She breathed in the scent of his shampoo and held him so tight as she felt her own cheeks grow wet with tears. Goodness, she had to look like a mess right now, her make-up smeared, cheeks blotchy from crying.

"Mom," Henry hiccuped into her neck, and she pulled back to look at him. She felt so loved, so cared for, in a way she could have never imagined. To think that this wonderful, perfect little boy… would willingly _choose_ her to be his mother. She had never ever thought she could get so lucky.

Regina pressed a kiss to his forehead and brushed a thumb across his cheek to wipe away his tears. "I love you so much, my little prince," she whispered and Henry's face lit up in a huge smile. Regina stared at him for a second more, their eyes locked together, and she had honestly forgotten that they were not alone – as crazy as that sounded, because she was always so acutely aware of wherever her girlfriend was in the room – until Emma cleared her throat and stood up from the couch.

She held out a pen, and Regina wasn't surprised to see that she had tears streaming down her cheeks as well. "You need one of these?"

Grabbing the pen, Regina nodded. "Yes," she said, and she smiled warmly at Emma for a few seconds, too, struck on how beautiful the blonde woman looked, struck on the fact that this woman had chosen to share her son with Regina in the most faithful of ways. She took in a deep breath and turned around in her chair. She didn't bother reading through the documents right now – she'd do it all tomorrow, thoroughly, and she trusted Kathryn to have made it right, and she trusted Emma and Henry, too – and signed her name on the blank line on the last page.

It had never felt this fantastic to sign her name on anything before.

Henry jumped into the air at that and cheered loudly. "I'm gonna go call Gramps and Grams," he said, and he was almost across the floor towards his bedroom, before he thought better of it and turned back around. He ran to Regina then and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Thanks Mom," he breathed, and it sounded so natural coming from his lips that she could hardly move, even when they heard the door to his bedroom smack closed behind him.

Regina came back from her joy-induced float around the city when she felt Emma's soft fingers on her cheek. "He was too excited to wait any longer, even with your case," she murmured, and Regina met her eyes at once, "Sorry if it was a bad time."

Tugging Emma closer, Regina pulled the younger woman onto her lap. "There could never be a bad time for this," she seriously said as she pulled Emma's face to her in a deep and needy kiss. She was still nestled on the dining table chair, Emma now straddling her, and something sharp was digging through the back pocket of Emma's jeans and into Regina's thigh, but she didn't care. She let her tongue slip into her girlfriend's mouth as she breathed in everything around her.

When Emma pulled back, there was a goofy smile on her face, and her arms were wound around Regina's shoulders. "Thank you so much for signing this," she motioned towards the papers on the table, "It means a lot to Henry and it means a damn lot to me, too."

"Are you sure about it though?" Regina heard herself question, because she simply had to ask. Her signing those papers meant that she was every bit Henry's parent that Emma was, that she was allowed as much say in any decisions, that she had the same rights; she was his parent according to low if – God forbid – they ever split up. It was a huge amount of trust put upon her, and Regina just had to be sure.

Emma shook her head at her, fond. "Of course I'm sure, you silly woman," she breathed, and her fingers were weaving through Regina's long hair. "Actually, it's important to me that, you know… that if anything happens to me, Henry gets to be with you." She glanced towards the top button of Regina's silk blouse at this, oddly focused on the article of clothing and not Regina's face. A finger curled around it, flicked it, as she continued, "I mean, he'd probably be sent to Mom and Dad, but I want him to be with you. There's no one I trust more with Henry than you."

Regina let one of her fingers slip from Emma's waist to gently tug at her chin. She smiled warmly at Emma as their eyes met. "Thank you," she breathed, and she had never received a better present in her life. "I love you so much. You and Henry," she added, and she leaned her head forward to press their lips together again in another kiss.

She heard and felt Emma sigh happily against her lips, and faintly, she could hear Henry chatting excitedly away on the phone, probably calling every each of their family members and friends; starting with Mary Margaret and David and going all the way to Cora. Regina shifted on the chair and pulled Emma closer, let their bodies press together as she ran her fingers through the blonde locks she loved so much. Emma tasted of too much coffee and spearmint chewing gum, and Regina loved it, loved _all of it._

She was floating; floating like a balloon that some kid had let go of, raising into the air above Boston.

"On that note," Emma breathed as she pulled back slightly and let her forehead rest against Regina's. Her breathing was ragged and coming out short; she was clearly dazed by their kisses and Regina felt it too. The space between them was electric, and she was wondering what else Emma had to surprise her with. "I know that uhm, that this can't in any way compare to what Henry just asked of you, because, well, _duh_ ," she chuckled to herself and slid her right hand towards her back as she rose slightly off the chair.

Regina felt her struggle to get into her back pocket – those tight blue jeans, always hugging her legs like they were painted on – and excitedly tried to peek around her girlfriend's shoulder to see what was happening.

Emma finally fell back onto her lap, clutching something in her hand. "But I thought that," she begun again, and her green eyes were shimmering when they locked onto Regina's, "I thought that I wanted us to be official too. And _damnit_ ," she paused, swallowed loudly and Regina furrowed her brow, confused as to what had Emma so out of sorts right now. She knew her girlfriend could sometimes have troubles finding the right words to express herself, but this was as bad as Regina had ever seen it. Her cheeks were flushed, and there was a light tinge across her collarbone as well and up her throat.

"Emma," she softly questioned, the name slipping past her lips like it so often did; huskily, breathlessly, beautifully. She loved saying that name. It was her favourite thing. And she knew that it grounded Emma, it always had.

Screwing her eyes shut, Emma was silent for a second as she appeared to calm herself down. "Fuck, I'm really bad at this," she murmured, and when she lowered her eyes, Regina followed their gaze and finally realised what Emma had been clutching in her hand. There, nestled on her now open palm, was a beautiful burgundy velvet box. Regina's breath got stuck in her throat, as she stared at it. "I love you so much," Emma breathed out as her other hand crept across the tight space between them to flick the box open with a snap, "and I just want to be with you forever, so just… will you?"

Regina looked up from the ring then; a simple, yet classy cut with a red stone, and met Emma's nervous eyes. She couldn't hide her small smirk when she said, "Will I what, Em-ma?" On the outside she was calm, her smirk in place, her eyes gazing up at her girlfriend, but on the inside – on the inside she was a mess of emotions. _Was this really happening right now?_

"Will you be my wife?" Emma finally let the question spill across her lips. Her tongue darted out, wetting them, and Regina felt herself spill tears for the second time in under an hour and it was all so overwhelming.

 _Of course_ she would be Emma's wife. Why was the blonde so nervous? Regina knew it was insecurity and something Emma always battled with, but she thought that this would have been so obvious; they talked about their future often enough that she thought it was clear that she was _in this._ She brushed a hand across Emma's hand and softly whispered, "Yes."

Emma laughed happily and looked down at the ring and Regina's outstretched fingers for just a second, before she pulled it out of the box and carefully slipped it on. It fit perfectly, even matched Regina's nail polish of the week, and the brunette let herself admire the way it glistened for just a moment, before she lifted her head again and pulled Emma to her for a soaring kiss. Her right hand clawed at the fabric of Emma's white tank top, and the left hand fisted itself in Emma's hair, and Regina groaned.

God. Henry was her _son_ , and Emma was going to be her _wife._ She had never been happier in her life, and it was not even a lie. She craned her neck back as Emma's lips moved from hers to her jaw and towards her throat. The blonde woman pressed a kiss beneath her ear – a truly sensitive spot – and Regina felt wetness pressing against her skin, and she realised —- _Emma was crying_.

"You're so fucking perfect," Emma breathed into her ear, and their kiss turned into a bone crushing hug as they sat on the chair, nestled together, letting the world go by.

Regina murmured, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Emma."

Emma hummed against her skin and rested her chin on top of Regina's head; the height difference was evident normally, but when Emma sat on her lap like this, it became very pronounced. "Your sister helped me pick out the ring, she had many opinions," Emma suddenly whispered, her fingers trailing absentmindedly over Regina's skin, drawing random patterns and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Regina snickered, "Somehow I don't doubt that."

Chuckling, Emma continued, "And I asked your mother for permission by the way, wanted to do this right, so," she drew a circle on Regina's shoulder. "I got it right away. She loves me now."

It was surprising that Emma cared so much about traditions to ask Cora if it would be okay to propose, but Regina also knew that if Cora had – for some reason, because Regina couldn't imagine why – said no, Emma would have done it anyway. She was never really one to let anything stop her. "How noble of you," Regina drily joked and pressed her lips to Emma's bare arm repeatedly.

Emma laughed – happily, so happily – and Regina was struck for a second at how utterly beautiful she looked right there in the fading lights of their apartment and the thoroughly blissful look in her eyes. Her high cheekbones, dotted with freckles, the slight upturn of her lips. She loved this woman, she loved her so much that sometimes it hurt to think about it. Sometimes, she just watched her, watched as she slept in late on Sunday mornings, or the way her brow furrowed when she concentrated while watching a game on the television.

The patting of feet against the wooden floor made both women turn their heads around. Henry was standing tentatively next to the couch; he'd changed out of his tux and was dressed in sweatpants and a sweater with a bag tucked over his shoulder. "Did you do it yet?" He stared at Emma then, his foot tapping slightly, impatient.

"Sure did, Kid!" Emma excitedly smiled and tugged Regina's hand forward so he could see the ring.

Henry dropped the bag and ran across the floor and took Regina's hand in his, eyes settled on the gleaming ring. "You said yes," he cheered and grinned at Regina. He swept his hair to the side and there was just so much love in his eyes.

Emma let out an offended, "Hey," just as Regina replied, "Of course, Henry," and he dropped her hand to wrap his arms around them both.

"Mulan's downstairs with the car, so I'm gonna head out now. She'll drop me back off tomorrow afternoon, 'kay Ma?" Henry said, and Emma nodded before pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

Regina was reluctant to let him go; she wanted to snuggle up with him and celebrate the papers she'd just signed, but on the other hand, she wanted to celebrate with Emma as well – doing something that was nowhere near snuggling, at least not at first. "You're leaving?"

Henry jutted out his chin. "Yup, spending the night at Roland's. Marian thought you guys might want to be alone or whatever." He pulled back then and smiled warmly at her. He must have been able to tell that she was not entirely on board with this plan, so he gave her hand another squeeze and said, "Or we can meet at Granny's tomorrow at ten? Celebrate my adoption with pancakes and cocoa."

She squeezed his hand right back, "I'd really like that, Henry."

"Cool," he said and stepped back to grab his bag. He turned around to look at them both as he reached the front door. "See you tomorrow Ma," he paused, turning to Regina, "Mom."

"See you," Regina softly whispered to him as he left, closing the door behind him; she wasn't sure she would ever get used to him calling her 'Mom', it was something she would never take for granted, because for goodness sake – that was precious. At the lowest point in her life, right after Mal had cheated on her, she'd honestly feared that she was never going to be someone's mom or someone's wife, but now – now she had a son and a beautiful fiancée, and when had the world turned around to be so kind to her?

Emma slipped off Regina's lap as she said, "Everything okay, Miss Mills?" She let her fingers intertwine with Regina's and carefully pulled her onto her legs.

Tilting her head back to look at Emma, Regina said, "Everything's perfect, Miss Swan, how can you even," she cut herself off and swallowed loudly, "These last few years, you've made me the happiest woman, happier than I'd ever hoped I could be." She glanced down at their linked hands and her eyes automatically sought out the beautiful ring that Emma had picked out for her. She could see how Emma had chosen this ring for her, it suited her, and it suited them. "And now we've got… forever?"

"Forever," Emma confirmed with a sideways smile. She pressed a chaste kiss to Regina's lips and continued. "Now would you like to accompany me into our bedroom? I sorta… have some things set up."

Regina couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on her face at that, and she brushed up against Emma's lean body. "Oh, what kind of things, Miss Swan?" she huskily whispered, and she could already feel her body hum in anticipation.

Emma tugged her closer and whispered, "Come see," before she stepped backwards and wiggled her finger in a true come hither-motion.

Following her down the hallway towards their bedroom, Regina unbuttoned her shirt and let it slip from her shoulders just as she entered the room. She paused in the doorway as she took in the scene before her. Several lit candles were scattered on different surfaces in the room, and her eyes immediately settled on a cooler by the nightstand with a bottle of champagne resting inside it. As corny as it was, Regina loved the casually spread rose petals on the bed and she turned to find Emma watching her with a soft smile and holding out a champagne glass.

"Oh Emma," she breathed as she accepted the crystal glass.

Emma reached for the champagne and made quick work of peeling off the foil. "I uh, I was sorta counting on a yes," she murmured as she uncorked the bottle with a pop and quickly poured the liquid into Regina's glass. "I've been bugging Kathryn all day about getting you home on time," she added as she poured some into her own glass as well and placed the bottle back into the cooler.

Regina felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Emma, it's perfect." She raised her glass and held it up against Emma's, "A toast," she said, "to us."

"To us," Emma echoed and clinked her glass against Regina's.

The brunette took a sip of her champagne and smiled shyly at her fiancée. _Fiancée._ She'd never get tired of that word in connection to Emma.

Emma placed her glass on the nightstand at her side of the bed and turned to smile shyly at her as well. "So uh," she motioned towards the bed, "why don't you sit down and drink some more champagne? I've got another surprise for you."

Regina looked at the beautiful set-up bed. "Sure," she said and watched as Emma moved into the ensuite bathroom and closed the door behind her. She slipped out of her slacks; now just dressed in her bra and panties, before climbing onto the bed. She leaned her back against the headboard and slowly sipped her champagne – Emma had sprung and spent a lot on this bottle – as she swept her hands through the petals on their white bedspread. _Goodness,_ how was this even happening to her. Regina was still not quite sure she wasn't dreaming all of this up in her head; Emma had just _proposed_ to her. She'd asked her to be her wife in the forever-kind of way. And even though Regina had felt like she and Emma were forever for the past two years, this was still different – there was a ring, a promise, a future where they would call them _wives._

Placing her glass on the table, Regina closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She just wanted to savour this moment for a second, so she'd always be able to remember this night in all its perfection. It was definitely a night to remember even with future nights bringing more happy memories; a fiancée and a son all within one hour. The night they became a family, officially and all. She was truly blessed.

The sound of the door opening pulled her out of her own head, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Emma standing shyly by the foot of the bed – dressed in red lingerie; a push-up bra, what looked like a thong and a gather belt with stockings. To top it all, she was wearing black high heels.

Suddenly, Regina was not at all interested in closing her eyes anymore, but a lot more interested in looking at the sexy woman right in front of her. She sat up straighter and let her eyes wander shamelessly down Emma's body; from the way her cleavage was accentuated, down her muscular stomach, to her longs legs that Regina suddenly had a _very_ strong need to have wrapped around herself.

Emma bit her lip and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Do you uuuh, do you like it?"

"Very much," Regina purred and she felt like her eyes were burning into Emma's. "Get over here, future Mrs. Mills."

A sly smile made its way onto Emma's face, and she wasted no time crawling onto the bed and over Regina's body. Her legs nestled around Regina's thighs, and she bent her neck and ground her hips into Regina's body. "Oh, so it's Mrs. Mills now, is it?"

Regina groaned, thoroughly distracted by Emma's cleavage pressed so perfectly into her face. "Yes," she murmured, bending her head to swipe her tongue across the swell of Emma's breast. "I want us all to have the same name. I find it quite sexy to think of you with my last name."

Emma ground her hips downwards once more, and Regina felt wetness on her stomach. "Hmm, we'll have to talk about this, future Mrs. Swan," she teased, and her hands were behind Regina's back and unhooking her bra quickly. She flung it aside with a little help from Regina herself, and immediately bent down to wrap her lips around Regina's stiff nipple. The brunette moaned at the warm wetness and let her hands travel behind Emma to squeeze at her bare ass, free to her touch because Regina had been right; Emma was wearing a thong, something that not happened very often, which made Regina appreciate it even more when it did. Emma moaned against her breast and wriggled her hips once more. She flicked her tongue against Regina's nipple and then traced it up Regina's neck and towards her mouth. They kissed deeply, tongues brushing and teeth scraping, and Emma's hands palmed her breasts as Regina met her thrusting hips.

"I love you so fucking much, future wife," Emma moaned into her ear, and Regina felt a surge of wetness in her pants. God, Emma and her potty mouth and the W-word, and Regina just wanted – she wanted – she wanted to _fuck her fiancée so bad._

Surprising the blonde on top of her, Regina rolled them over; Emma landed on her back on the bed, hair spread around her head, and Regina was on top of her, knee nestled between Emma's thighs. "I wanna fuck you with a strap-on, Em-ma," she breathed as she leaned down and wrapped her mouth around Emma's nipple which was straining through the fabric of her bra. She heard Emma moan in appreciation beneath her as well as she felt eager fingers on the back of her head. "Can I do that, hm?"

"Fuck yes," Emma moaned, and her nails trailed down Regina's back, before she started tugging impatiently at Regina's lace panties.

Regina chuckled against her breast. "I want you to wear your heels and your stockings," she told her firmly as her own fingers skimmed down Emma's stomach and towards her thong. She flattened her palm and slipped it inside, met with an instant wetness. She moaned at the feeling – Emma wasn't going to last long like this. Thankfully, they had all night to repeat themselves. Slipping a single finger inside, just making sure, even though she knew her girlfriend's – nay, fiancée's – tells by now.

Emma purred, "Regina, you're killing me here."

Chuckling, Regina withdrew her hand from in-between Emma's legs. "So impatient," she tutted and stuck the finger into her mouth to lick it clean, before slipping off the bed. Emma was watching her with rapt attention, and she shimmied out of her panties – the blonde's eyes turned even darker with arousal at this – and bent down to retrieve her favourite strap-on from the box beneath their bed. It was the harness-free one, with a vibrating bullet for her, and she found it very easy to slip the short, bent end into herself. She flicked on the vibrations and hummed at the feeling. Indeed, she wasn't going to last long either. Hopefully, they'd be able to finish together.

Emma's eyes followed all of her movements, and she crawled onto the bed again and settled on her knees between Emma's spread legs. She bent down to kiss her lips briefly before hooking a thumb into Emma's thong and pulling it down her legs. They struggled for a second with getting it pass the stocking attached to the garter belt and the high heels, but eventually it was flung across the room and Regina stared down at Emma's bared pussy. It was glistening with wetness, and she wasted no time; she bent forward, nestled the tip of the toy by Emma's opening and with an encouraging moan from her future wife, she slipped it inside easily.

It took a second as they both adjusted; Emma's legs came up to wrap around Regina's midsection, just like Regina had pictured it in her mind. She moaned at the feeling of the high heels digging into her back and slowly started moving her pelvis back and forth. Emma was very receptive to this, and Regina loved the steady vibrations inside of herself. She latched her lips onto Emma's and welcomed the blonde's tongue into her mouth. She could feel herself climbing steadily towards that precipice and with the way that Emma was meeting her thrusts and moaning, it was pretty clear that she was getting there too.

The strap-on slipped easily in and out of Emma, and Regina let herself rest fully upon her, not afraid to crush her, and Emma stared up at her, green eyes shiny, and lips parted. God, she was seriously the most beautiful woman Regina had ever seen, so sexy too, and fuck, she was going to be her _wife_ , they were going to be each other's _wives._ Regina wanted nothing more than to be Emma's wife.

"Babe," Emma breathed, and Regina raised her eyes to meet her gaze, "look at me when I come," she pleaded, and Regina could do nothing but keep looking at her future wife as she ground her hips faster and faster into Emma's.

Regina felt her orgasm quickly creep up her spine, and she breathed out. "I love you so much, future Mrs…" she moaned as she pressed her forehead against Emma's, "Future Mrs. Swan-Mills."

Emma moaned loudly as her eyes fluttered shut. Regina felt her orgasm; Emma convulsed against her, legs tightening as she let it overtake her, and Regina felt her own orgasm, too; she fought to keep her moves steady as she came, and only when Emma clutched onto her back and struggled to calm her breath, did she stop moving and collapsed on top of the blonde. They fought to catch their breaths for a few seconds, sweaty bodies pressed together and Regina nestled against Emma's neck.

"Shit," Emma chuckled.

Regina chuckled too, "Mhm," she murmured as she carefully pulled out of Emma. She landed on her back next to her in the bed and pulled the strap-on from herself as well. She dumped it on the floor next to the bed to be dealt with later.

Emma pulled her closer with a happy sigh; tucked her into her body, Regina's head beneath her armpit, half on her chest, and the blonde's fingers were immediately combing through her hair. "So uuh, Swan-Mills, huh?" Emma murmured, and Regina could feel her chest moving up and down beneath her head; she could hear the faint beats of her heart, and everything was just perfect.

Regina buried her head into the side of Emma's body and smiled to herself at the thought. _Swan-Mills_. It didn't sound so bad. "Yes," she sleepily murmured as she swung an arm over Emma's abdomen and tangled one leg between hers.

"Swan-Mills," Emma whispered into the ceiling as her warm hand stroked across Regina's shoulder. "It sounds awesome, doesn't it?"

Regina closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of Emma. She didn't think she'd ever felt this happy before, not as she was right now. That floaty balloon-feeling was making its way back to the pit of her stomach. "You think Henry would like that?" she asked next, because it only made sense for her to change the name if they all did.

Emma chuckled happily, "I think he'll be so excited when you tell him. How about tomorrow at breakfast? You can do the honers," she bent her head and Regina tilted her neck back to meet her gaze, "tell _our_ son."

 _Our son._ Regina grinned. "I'd like that."

Emma didn't pull her eyes away from Regina's as she very seriously whispered, "I really do love you so fucking much, Regina, like… you're everything." She swallowed loudly. "I can't wait to marry you."

Regina drew in a sharp breath, "And I can't wait to marry you."

"Forever?" Emma questioned.

"Forever," Regina agreed, and there she was again; floating around in the sky like some kind of helium-filled balloon.

* * *

A/N: If you're still with me – thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this; that's always an awesome floaty balloon feeling around Copenhagen when you do.

This is not the end of these versions of Regina and Emma and Henry. In fact, I have more planned for this universe, so be on the look-out for that. Nothing is going to be as long as Gallium & Yttrium, but I do have thoughts on doing a short multi. I have decided to name this series of fics When Chemicals React, so it'll be easier to see when it's part of this universe. Thanks!

You can find me on twitter: stefaniaholubko and tumblr: stefania-holubko.


End file.
